Unexpected Thanks
by Spawn of Nerdom
Summary: When Danny brings a ghost from the forties he had no idea that she knew who Logan was, let alone the fact that it was Logan who got her out of a Nazi death camp. So she decided to say thanks.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own or claim X-Men: Evolution or Danny Phantom

**Notes: **I'm sorry for any feels I might give you

**Just Wanted to Thank You**

**Third Person:**

After his parents had died, Danny had become very acquainted with both the Ghost Zone and the X-Men (He had moved in with them a few months after he returned from the Zone). He had spent quite a long time in the Zone, befriending ghosts he had never even seen before. There was one whose obsession was spiders. Her name was Arachne, and Danny was pretty sure that her only friends were Danny and Dani. There was also Bayou and Loa, who lived in the swamp area of the Zone. The Renaissance Woman was pretty cool, too. But one of the ones he grew most attached to was Anina Eisenhard.

She was over 300 years old, but died in the forties, during World War II (The Zone's time was always weird like that). She had no hair, white skin, and bright green eyes. She looked roughly seven or eight, and she was always telling stories about the war (Both the good and bad. Though most of it was usually bad). One story he really enjoyed hearing was the one where she was saved from camp Auschwitz III. She didn't make it past the war, but she didn't seem to mind. She was living in death, and she hadn't died in the death camp, which had always been her biggest fear.

She always told him a man with a gravely voice and sideburns, who had smelled like cigars, had saved her. Had taken so many bullets for her, and she still ended up dying, right outside the camp. She had been sick for weeks before the camp had been liberated.

"Hey, guys," Danny said as he floated into the kitchen. Anina was on his shoulders, but was invisible. The professor smiled, while Storm, Beast, Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, Jean, and Scott all waved. "I've got someone here I want you to meet."

"It's not another ghost dog, it it?" Kitty asked. "Because that was like, so not cool."

Danny coughed awkwardly and shook his head with a small smile.

"No, it's not another ghost dog. I'll tell Cujo you said hi, though. Anyway, her name is Anina."

"...Is there someone we're supposed to be looking at?" Scott asked, sitting up a little bit. The X-Men all had confused faces, and Danny sighed slightly.

"Yeah." He said. "She's just really shy."

Danny pulled Anina off of his shoulders and nudged her forward, despite the fact that the X-Men looked at him like he was crazy.

"Come on, Anina. None of them bite. Well, except for Logan, but not if he likes you. Okay?"

A few seconds passed before a girl finally came into view. She had on a dark green dress, and was floating about two inches off the ground nervously. she gave a small wave and a shy smile, and the others smiled and greeted her warmly.

"Hell, there," Kurt said, smiling and flicking his tail slightly. He had always had a soft spot for kids.

"Hello," Anina said in a thick, German accent. "My name is Anina, and I...I'm a ghost..."

"How old are you?" Jean asked, almost sadly. None of them liked the idea that a little girl who seemed so sweet and innocent had died so young. She hadn't even made it to her best years in life. Anina counted on her fingers for a few moments before shrugging.

"About 309, give or take a few years. But you would probably not believe me if I told you when I died because that was less than a hundred years ago. Time works very differently in the Ghost Zone than it does here, I'm afraid."

Scott whistled, and the rest of them perked up with a bit more interest.

"Hey, Chuck," said the familiar, gravely voice they all learned to love. "Have you seen-"

Logan stopped mid sentence as he stared down at Anina, who looked at him with wide eyes.

_"__Es kann nicht sein ..." _Anina said, flying a bit closer. Danny cleaned out his ear with his pinky before asking her to repeat what she said in English.

"You are...You haven't aged a day..." She said, almost inaudibly, flying up to his eyes level. Logan didn't move. "How...How is this possible?"

"You two have met before?" Beast asked, sharing a look with the professor. She didn't answer. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Logan and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. Logan hugged her back, still staring with wide eyes. He looked over at Danny, who waved sheepishly and shrugged. When the ghost girl and mutant detached, Anina had a huge, teary smile on her face.

"We have met before. It was the liberation of Auschwitz III...The Nazi death camp in Germany...He...He was one of the American soldiers that got us out. And just in the nick of time, too. If it weren't for him, not only would I have died inside the camp, but I would have also been experimented on by a man named Josef Mengele. He was a scary, twisted man."

"Wait a sec," Rogue said. "You're telling us that Logan here fought in World War II?"

Logan, Charles, and Anina all nodded in unison. Logan sighed.

"I'm a lot older than I look," he said. "But I remember that day. We were a few miles away from the camp when the sickness finally overtook her. She died in my arms. Things are a bit fuzzy after that."

"Well," Anina took over, "He was very brave, like all of the other soldiers. He saved my brother, Eric as well. But our mother and father were already dead before they showed up. I spent most of my life in Auschwitz. I find it ironic how my afterlife is better than my real life was." Anina turned to face Logan, a small tear almost falling. "Thank you for saving him, and thank you for not letting me die inside the camp."

She turned back to the X-Men, to see that the majority of them were either sad or had open mouths. Anina smiled, shaking her head slightly as she closed Danny's mouth, directly after his ghost sense went off. He got into a fighting stance, but dropped it the instant he saw who it was, going through the kitchen walls.

"Clockwork?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

Clockwork just chuckled as he switched from a child to an adult. He nodded to the professor, who nodded back, and turned to Danny.

"Nothing is the matter, Daniel. I just came to pick up a friend for lunch," Clockwork smiled. He looked over at Anine and held out his hand. Anina took it with a grin.

"I'll visit you guys soon!" Anina said as she waved. The others waved to, and Clockwork made his clock portal, just as Anina started talking.

"Clockwork, you'll never guess who I met..."

They walked into the portal and into the Zone, and when they were gone, Danny face palmed.

"Of course," He said. Then he immediately turned to Logan.

"If you fought in World War II then does that mean you know Captain America?" He asked excitedly, wasting no time getting in Logan's face. Logan just sighed.

"Oh, geez..."


End file.
